Lab 23
by ZennyFan825
Summary: AU: Some people say that a secret can change your life, but what if a lab in a top secret military base can change someone's life forever. It's the year 3000 and the universe is at war. A mad man called Syrrus wants to rule the Galaxy. Many planets fight against him but the planet that controls it all is Earth... (Full summary inside!)


**It's here yay! Sorry that I didn't publish this sooner but school came to me like a punch in the face... literally.**

 **Summary:**

 **AU: Some people say that a secret can change your life, but what if a lab in a top secret military base can change someone's life forever. It's the year 3000 and the universe is at war. A mad man called Syrrus wants to rule the Galaxy. Many planets fight against him but the planet that controls it all is Earth...**

 **When a young engineer named Jenny becomes curious about a lab that not even her lieutenant, that trusts her the most, won't even let her go near it. What's inside there? What or who can be in there? Why is it so important that only the highest ranked people can enter? And how will the lab change Jenny's life forever?**

 **Warning: I've rated it T because there's going to be some violence, blood & gore; the location is in a military base and there's no point in having it set there without some action.**

 **Another warning!: Grammar may not be that good! If you haven't read my previous stories then I should inform you that I'm not that great with grammar. I don't have a beta but I hope this comes out better then my other stories! :D**

 **Well enough A/N lets get to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist but this story has my name written all over it!**

* * *

Jenny 10 POV

I've finally had it.

I've been working at this base for more then a year and I think it's time I found out what's behind those doors.

So here I am now; walking down a dark and creepy hallway trying to get to one of the most secure places here.

When I first came here everyone knew my name. I invented the R.X.26, the fastest and most powerful military spaceship fighter of all time, it gave us a huge advantage in the war.

After that I was promoted to the most top secret military base in the universe.

I remember when I first step foot here.

* * *

 _"Jenny", I turn my attention to the figure of the voice and recognise the figure to be non other than lieutenant Hamilton._

 _I bring my right hand up to my forehead saluting him, he salutes me back. He turns to the side indicating for me to follow him._

 _"I'm very pleased that you get to join us here to work deeper in your weapons and gadgets." he says but he keeps his eyes forward and his hands behind his back,_ typical _._

 _"I never even knew this place existed before I was assigned here" I said. I stopped as I spotted a row of training privates jogging down the main training facility. I didn't notice that he was still walking but I couldn't take my eyes off all the soldiers training and preparing for what ever was going to head their way._

 _"This place is the most top secret base in the universe, we even needed to keep it a secret from our own allies...", I hear him stop talking. I turn around and see him from a far distance patiently waiting for me._

 _I quickly ran down the hall and stopped in front of him with an apologetic look, he looked in return with not much emotion so I wasn't sure if he was annoyed or just not bothered._

 _"And as we continue our tour," he turned around and we started walking again but this time making sure I don't wonder off. "At this base we can keep track of everything that's going on and we even keep our most powerful weapons here hopping to use them in battle."_

 _"Hoping?" I asked._

 _"Yes, well, that's why your here."_

 _We stopped in front of a big metal door with the words 'Engineer Equipment Lab 01' printed on top of the door, " We've been digging up some old folders and were able to find some blue prints on military weapons but we haven't been able to get them to fully function so we were hopping that you could get them to work." He grabbed his ID card and swiped it, activating the keypad and punched in the numbers. The doors slide open allowing us to enter. My jaw dropped in aww,_ you've got to love the military sometimes.

 _The lab looked more like a loading dock. Giant boxes covered one side of the room against the wall, while at the other end multiple decks with all different types of tools covering it including one of the walls filled with every single tool that could possibly exist. Giant machines everywhere you looked and scrap covering the floor around them._

 _As we got near the centre of the room Dex turned to me, "this is where you will be working, over there..." Dex pointed to the right side of the room where most of the giant machines and boxes were, "is where all the spear parts are to create the devises; there's a shipment every few months so you shouldn't run out of parts, and over here..." The lieutenant started walking towards the counters until he stopped next to a man, that I didn't noticed before. "Is where all the files of blueprints I was talking about earlier and the tools you'll need."_

 _The man working on the weapon stopped and saluted Hamilton. "You will be working along side our best maintenance, Buzz"._

 _Buzz turned his head to look at me, "hey" he said with a grin causing me to blush madly,_ dammit Jenny you need to control your hormones!

 _"Hi...", I turned my eyes away hopping that my red face doesn't get worse. My eyes get fixed on the weapon he was working on before, "I see your working on a silent laser sniper 342". He turned back to the weapon and picked it up._

 _"You know your weapons, I've been trying to make the sniper fire faster but it causes more noise"._

 _"Have it checked if the spring is out properly"._

 _"No I haven't"._

 _He started to blush and I'm sure I'm blushing as well._

 _I heard someone cough in the distance bringing me back to reality. "I see that you two are already getting along, but I would like to finish our tour before the afternoon comes", Dex interrupts._ I completely forgot that he was there.

 _"Sorry sir, I'll be at the cafeteria at 6 if you want to catch up so more", he said._

 _"Sure, I'll see you there", I said. As I kept up with Dex I couldn't help but keep thinking how soft Buzz's hair might be between my-_ what's am I thinking!

 _We exited the lab and he takes us down a different hall. "Down here is all the other labs. Each lab has different research in them and since each lab needs all their equipment up to the latest system and be fully functioning you will have full access to the labs and everywhere else in the base..." He continued on telling what is happening in each lab until he missed a certain one._

 _"What about that one", I point over to the door that looked two times bigger then all the other ones and appears to have instead of one lock on it, there's three?_

 _"That is Lab 23 and you are not allowed in their", he replied with a stern voice._

 _"But you said that I have access everywhere" I said with a confused look. He turned to me and gives me a very solid look, he looked like he could cut me in half with those eyes._

 _"That lab is classified to only the topped ranked and the scientist assigned there." He keeps staring at me making sure I understood the situation, but what's so important in there? "Good, now I'll show you where the cafeteria is and then where your quarters will be."_

 _I nodded showing that I understand what's he said and we continued on keeping as I kept my mouth shut for the rest of the tour._

* * *

A few weeks ago my curiosity finally got to me and I started working.

I was right that the entrance has two extra security floors; the first and second ones are a eight digit code, shouldn't be hard, but the third lock is a ID scan which might be a bit harder to get as I need to borrow it from one of the scientist that are working in that lab, I'm sure I can grab James' since we're 'ok' friend and if he finds out I might not get into that much trouble.

Step one: borrow James' ID card.

Step two: avoid all the cameras and guards that are patrolling in my path.

Step three: get into the lab and hopefully put my mind at rest.

This shouldn't be hard.

I come up to the hallway where James sleeping quarters are. As I reach the door I press my ear to make sure his asleep and sure enough I can hear his snoring loud and clear.

I pull a small keyboard remote out of my pocket and connect it to the lock on his door, in less then a few seconds the door opens. I take a quiet step into his room and scan the area to find his sleeping form on the bed, well when I say on the bed I mean half on half off the bed.

I slowly make my way to his bed and I search in his bedside table for his card but all I find is some paper and a few adult magazines, _boys_.

I slam the draw shut forgetting that I've got James asleep right next to me. He snorts but luckily doesn't wake up. He turns his body over until I spot his wallet in his back pocket, _his ID must be in there!_

I crotch down near his legs and reach out to his wallet, the second I got a grip he makes another snorting sound much louder then the last one. I freeze for a moment, ready to run out if he wakes up but thankfully his still asleep. I slowly take the wallet out of his pocket with every time his snorting or shifting which is making things a lot more anxious by the minute until the wallet leaves the pocket and lands in my hand.

I quickly but quietly open the wallet and there in the clear pocket is his ID card, _yes step one completed now onto step two._

As soon as I plop his wallet on the floor at the edge of his bed to make it look like it accidentally fell out I tip toed out of his room, remove the devise from the lock which automatically shut the door and started step two.

I head back up the end of the corridor I came from and waited for the clock on my wrist-com to turn to 11:45pm. Every fortnight the cameras reset and they take a total of 5 minutes and 56 seconds so the good news is I have that long to get into the lab but the bad news is that they have more guards patrolling.

 _Bzzz bzzz_

There goes the alarm, time for action.

I start walking down the hall, passing the training rooms. I hear someone behind me and quickly hide around the corner, as soon as the foot steps get quieter I start moving again but quicker this time since now I only have 3 minutes and 25 seconds left.

The annoying thing about this base is that it's so big you can get a full day workout just by walking to the cafeteria but it does help keep the non-soldiers, like myself, in shape and a lot of the times the colleagues and I keep mistaking this base as a zoo.

One more corner and I'll be in the lab hallway. I turn the corner and quickly look at the time showing 2 minutes and 3 seconds, _I've got to move faster._

I look around quickly run down knowing that there isn't any security guards near. I slide up to the lab and pause for a second to take a breath. I turn my attention to the keypad and begin typing on the first combination the door makes a small click. The keypad disappears and a different one appears at the other side of the door. I walk over to it and type in the second combination and it makes the same click sound as before. _Now all that's left is the ID scan._

I turn to my clock and it shows 1 minute and 28 seconds. I pull out of my pocket James ID card and turn back to the card swipe that's next to the second keypad. I swipe it but nothing happens, _why didn't anything happen._

I inspect the door and notice something vital I missed out, the door has a face scan. I look at my watch and see I only have 50 seconds left, _oh no_. There no way I'll be able to get back to Jame's room to scan his face without getting caught or doing it in time.

I turn my wrist-com on and see if there is anything I could do. Contacts: no, robot manual override: no, tool setting: no, photos: no... wait maybe I can find a picture of James and use that.

I open my photos and skimmed through them to find a picture I took when he was helping Buzz carry some heavy stuff.

I place the image on a hologram and place James face in front of the camera. A red line appears and runs down the image, _yes almost there!_

The scan stops and the red light line turns green indicating that the scan was a success making the door click one last time. I jump in excitement and start sliding the door open.

Once the door opens I walk inside.

 _Time to find out the secret of this lab._

As I turned on the lights I could slowly see that this lab is big, bigger then all the other labs in this base. On the right side of the room are counters lines up similar to a classroom but covered with stakes of paper, lab tools, and computers that connect to a whiteboard screen. As I turn to the left side I can see bottles of different chemicals covering the shelves, a few more counters and in the middle of them is what appears to be a medical bed but has metal straps. I walk a little closer to one of the counters and start reading one of the report folders.

 _'Subject has responded to experiment 626 by expelling the substance though vomiting, leading to thrashing and attempted to attack one of the observers before being sedated and contained...'_

I look around the lab again and in the back left of the lab was a separate room that looks like a cell but instead of steel bars it was thick glass. Once I got closer I could see that there was only a very uncomfortable looking single bed with someone sitting on it... _wait, there's someone in there?!_

"Hello" I say I hopes that they would respond, nothing.

I couldn't tell much of him since his back was facing me and there isn't a lot of light shining in the cell, but what I can see is that his a man and is wearing a black pilot uniform. _Why is there a pilot in a lab?_

"Who are you?" This time he moved his head slightly to the right but I still couldn't see his face.

I was about to speak again when I heard a beeping sound. I turn around to see one of the computers turning off and nothing else to happen.

Knowing that it's safe I face the boy again and jump slightly. The mysterious person is no longer sitting on the bed but is now standing and facing me but stays in the shadows. _I didn't hear him move... weird, he must be really good at stealth._

I look around the cage and spot a light switch next to the entrance for the glass cage.

"Hold on I'm going to turn the lights on", I say while heading over the the switch. As I push the button, the lights turn on in the cage and I look back to the boy and I finally got a clear look at him but he doesn't look like a boy at all.

He pulled his arms up to cover his face from the lights which make it hard for me to see his face but I could see his arms and they didn't look normal at all... Their green? They were green and at the tip of his fingers are sharp nail like claws that could probably rip through anything. As he lower his arms I begin to see his face. He has green hair with small horns coming out of his forehead and ears, purple insect wings hanging off his back, big sharp pincers coming from his cheeks and ending in front of his mouth, but out of all the scary features, the one thing that stand out the most are those big yellow insect eyes.

 _What is this?_

I'm completely terrified from what I'm seeing. This boy, if his even human, is staring at me and is crouching down and growling at me like his ready to jump through the glass and rip me apart with his claws.

I back away form the cage before the creature could do anything, I bump into something and that's when I knew he wasn't growling at me but the figure I bumped into, it grabbed my left arm and spun me around to make me face them, _out of anyone it could be it had to be Dex, man I am so screwed._

He looks down at me with a very angry, no furious look. Being a lieutenant, like Dex, it's common for them to be angry to make sure people follow their orders, but now for the first time I'm actually scared of Hamilton.

As every second went by I could see his face getting more red and the rage building up. He looks up, over my head to the cell where the boy stops growls, lowers his head and moves to the back of the cage.

Just as I turn back he returns his look back to me and yells, "what do you think your doing!?".

Before I could respond he grabs my arm and pulls me out of the lab. I'm still too shocked at what has happened in the past few minutes that I don't even bother to fight out of his grip.

We reach the door and before it closes I look back at the cage and see that the creature moved to the front of it and is staring right at me, not only is he staring at me but it looks like his sad, _does he not want us to leave?_

The door closes and the locks secure it shut but I don't look away until the lieutenant says something to me that I didn't catch.

"...well? Answer me", he says with a angry tone. I finally get out of shock and turn to him. "I've given you a direct order not to enter that lab but you disobeyed me", he takes a breath then storms off, _is he really going to leave me here with so many questions going on in my head, oh no he doesn't!_

He only makes a few feet but I still yell, "are you just going to leave he here? Who was that boy? Why is he in that lab? What is he? What's going on? Dex!"

He stops in his tracks and turns around to face me. He looks at me and I turn my expression into a challenging look, as stubborn as people say I am, I show him that I'm not walking away from this easily.

"Ok I'll tell you," he says and sighs in defeat.

"At the beginning of the war we searched through the galaxy and discovered many planets that had very powerful alien insects. The government wanted to use them as weapons but they couldn't be controlled, so a new project was invented called the Human/Insect Program where they would create generically engineered hybrids that are half human and half insect but," he sighs, "there was an accident and the only survivor was that thing you saw in the lab. It's there because during the program it was one of the most successful experiments and could be the key to ending the war once and for all but, it has a conscious which makes it impossible for us to control"

I stand there in shock on all the new information I've been told. I wanted to say something but I couldn't get anything out of my mouth but I guess Dex new what I trying to say.

"That thing is not human and it has done terrible things that make this war look like nothing." He says, turning back around and walking away without looking back or saying another word.

* * *

 **Sorry if the first chapter seems a bit slow but since the whole setting is different I thought it would be best to sort of make it a prologue.**

 **I should also mention that I know nothing about the military except the basics and watching too many Star Wars the clone wars episodes, I'll explaining that the position Dex is in is second place on the list. Jenny doesn't really have a rank since she's a engineer and mainly has access to everywhere, mostly.**

 **Also I've placed a small Easter egg from one of my old childhood favourite movies and I hope someone gets it.**

 **Please review! The more reviews the more inspiration I might get to finish the next chapter quicker! And if you do, could you give me a out of 10 score on how good my grammar is, it would help me know how much I need to improve.**

 **~ ZennyFan825 out!**


End file.
